Saison Acht
Saison Acht (2018) ist die achte Ranglistensaison in League of Legends. Saison 2018 begann am 8. November 2017 mit der Vorsaison von vier Patches V7.22, V7.23, V7.24 und V7.24b. Der erste Patch der Saison, V8.1 wurde am 10. Januar 2018 veröffentlicht. Die Ranglistensaison begann am 16. Januar 2018. Datei:Saison 8.jpg Forge Your Path Runes :See Runes (Season 2018) for full article. Starting with Season 2018, Runes and Masteries are being combined into a single, streamlined system, which combines elements of both. Summoners may choose two from a selection of 5 Paths, which are thematically similar to the three Mastery Trees from previous seasons. * Precision (Improved attacks and sustained damage) * Domination (Burst damage and target access) * Sorcery (Empowered abilities and resource manipulation) * Resolve (Durability and crowd control) * Inspiration (Creative tools and rule bending) Each Path is structured like a Mastery Tree, with each branch (now Slot) providing a unique selection of runes. The new system is available to summoners of all levels at no cost and can be customized in champion select, similar to Masteries. However, players may only have a limited number of saved pages but may purchase additional pages for convenience. and purchased made prior to September 2017 will be partially compensated. ; Compensation Leveling The leveling and rewards system is being overhauled to better facilitate unlocking champions, which are now the only item within the store that can be purchased with . Firstly, and are being combined into a single currency, . * Summoner Level limit. * End-of-game currency. * Levelling Capsule each time you level-up. Levelling capsules contain champion shards and . At special milestones, such as 25, 50, 75 and 100, you will earn additional rewards like and Emotes. The champion shards earned scale with champion level, with newer players more likely to receive beginner-suitable champions. To accommodate this: * A player's current is multiplied by . * A player's current is converted 1:1 into . * Disenchanting Champion Shards now gives slightly less . * Rerolling champion shards into champion permanents. * Store costs are unchanged - e.g. items that previous cost now cost . * Enchantment costs multiplied by - e.g. unlocking a Champion shard now costs (up from ). * is now a Mission that grants 575 Experience. End of Season Event ; Participation Rewards ; Sale :Something to spend all that compensation on. File:Mystery Icon.png| - Mystery Icon File:Chromas.png| or - Chromas Includes all Chromas up to (and including) those released in V7.6. File:Minis store icon.png| - Mystery Exclusive Icon File:Mystery Champion (Blue Essence).png| - Mystery Champion File:Mystery Ward Skin.png| - Mystery Ward Skin Rune Enthusiast Ward.png| - Exclusive Rune Ward Skin File:More.png| - Exclusive Make It Rain Emote File:Hextech Crafting Gem.png| - 1st Rare Gem - 2nd Rare Gem - 3rd Rare Gem Limited at 3 per account. File:URFWick store icon.png| - ; Notes * Mystery Chests in this sale are guaranteed to provide content you do not own. * and are distinct skins. Original owners will receive the 2017 Edition for free, as well as: ** Vintage Icon ** Vintage Loading Screen Border ** An upgrade to the Original Edition. References